Smooth
by TheTrollMaster
Summary: "Nico" "Yeah Percy?" "You're Dad is hella smooth." "Yeah i know." Nico said as they watched Hades kiss Persephone as they danced,"He's a bit too smooth." Drabbles and one shots as we embark on a fluff galore. Watch as we see stories of or favourite couples have their moments in the Greek Pantheon as unexpected gods prove to be smooth. Collection of oneshots.


**A/N: In this set of one shots and drabbles Nico and Bianca are the children of Hades and Persephone making them minor gods. Percy and Annabeth are also minor gods that are married. So, in this set of stories Hades never cheats. Don't own Percy jackson people!**

 **Chapter 1: Smooth.**

Persephone sat on a chair of solid silver, drinking slowly of her cup of red wine and watched the party of the gods from afar. Ares was trying to woe a nymph in a drunken state slurring his words and botching his demonstrations with a sword.

Apollo was giggling madly along with a naiad as he struck on a lyre and sitting on the golden step of the Olympian hall along with his lady for the night. Hera was feeding Zeus as he grumpily ate the mashed potatoes that was forced down his mouth by a drunk queen. The elaborate gold hall that donned a chandelier of great majesty hanging parallel to the illustrious painting of the gods below it.

Thrones encircling the outer layer of the chandelier omega and two thrones at the middle of the edge stood out with the king and queen of Olympus upon it. Persephone could only do much but stare at the party.

Her husband, the lord of the dead, was too busy judging the souls of the dead because of a massive war that engulfed the south of Greece. Curse Ares for robbing her of her one night that she will be able to spend with her husband until the remaining 4 months. She sighed whilst staring at her drink.

She missed her husband. The worst thing of all is that she has to be ripped from every six months! She wanted to stay and go when she chooses to. And she couldn't deny that most of her time was going to be spent in the underworld if she had anything to say about it.

She returned her gaze from her cup to the dancing and singing immortals. Her eyes shifting to her pride and the apple of her eyes as she watched her daughter and son, Nico and Bianca, dance hand in hand as the music played softly.

Persephone sighed wistfully as her children reminded her of her husband. Turning red embarrassment and delight Persephone velvety hands and placed it on her silky cheeks. Her face turning crimson from passionate memories and dirty thoughts that all centred around a tall, dark, brooding god. Shaking her lushes' raven locks that cascaded down her back and pursed her blood red lips in hopes to get rid of her lusty wiles at the prospect of returning to her sovereign king. For she was his queen.

The soft and slow music came to a long-awaited halt opting people to disperse into the sides to gain refreshments. Persephone was seated to the side of the hall alongside the table that hosted Dionysius most famous wine.

Thus, this gave her wanted and unwanted company alike. Nico came to his mother and outstretched his hand indicating that he would like to have a dance with her. Persephone looked up and smiled happily ready to take the hand of her son.

She raised her hand to take the awaiting appendage from her flesh and blood but was rudely interrupted by a staggering god of wine," Sweet Persephone for I must beg you to have your first dance with me." Slurred the drunken god.

Persephone's hand was roughly seized by the god of wine trying to pull her up. Most gods and goddesses never dared to touch Persephone the Queen of the underworld and the goddess of spring, daughter of Demeter, and wife of the Rich One. For they feared her husband, not her mother. They feared the ruler of the dead. The one who judges. The one even the might Zeus fears his wrath.

And many people know that the King of souls was very protective of his kin. _Especially_ , his wife. Nico the minor god of violent death smirked as tremors rocked the foundation of Mount Olympus. Zeus face palmed so hard at the sight of Dionysus clutching the wrist of Persephone in a drunken haze.

May Hades be in a good mood, and may Persephone be forgiving. For no soul shall save him now. Demeter's happy face fell sour. Aphrodite shrieked as her wine stained her dress. Hephaestus laughed at Dionysus. Hermes scurried away to hide behind a pillar scared of his uncle's wrath. Apollo's strings snapped. Athena looked shaken whilst Artemis had a joyous expression on her face because she was quite fond of her uncle when he was dispensing justice against a man wronging a woman.

Poseidon, Percy and Annabeth all stopped in their conversation, the muses stopped playing music abruptly for the king of the dammed is going to grace them with his presence.

Three skeletal hands shot through the ground and grabbed the floor through the cracks that they have made. And they pushed apart creating a hole big enough for two people to come through. The chasam that was created and held by the three skeletal hands was pitch black with a cold breeze swaying through the great hall from the hole. Anguished screams echoed and bounced off the walls.

A being wearing moving shadows as a garb stepped out revealing his long midnight hair with milky pale white skin that was as smooth as water, perfectly arched eyebrows and high cheekbones with a strong sharp jawline and eyes that burned with unmatched fury. Rippling muscle that was lean covered by moving shadows.

Persephone could not help but sigh as her husband was one for theatrics. Hades burning eyes met Dionysus's defiant look," Uncle, I would like to take Persephone for a dance." He said before looking back at Persephone with a lusty gaze before finishing," A very hot and passionate dance in a bed."

"Oh, what an idiot!" Exclaimed Artemis as she watched the spectacle gaining the agreement of all the gods present including the now very much sober Ares. Hades ignored the comment made from the moon goddess and outstretched his hand to his side.

Dionysus the ever fool took this as permission as he tried to forcibly go with Persephone," No. Stay her nephew. You wouldn't want to miss the spectacle now would you." A sound of an object hurtling at massive speeds hit the sounds of everyone present.

Ripping through the floor of the halls and into the hands of the livid King was an axe. The axe's blade was made from pure shadows. Whilst the hilt was black oak. The master of death raised his axe atop his head sucking in all the shadows the blade causing the blade to waft and tremor in power.

Dionysus stood stark still, His feeble life flashing through his eyes, " **Don't worry young nephew. Your soul will be judged with mercy... if my queen will give you her mercy."** Dionysus heard the soft but powerfully deep voice from his feared uncle. Dionysus collapsed from the pure unbridled fear causing his chiton to stain yellow at his crotch and wafting the air of the stench of urine.

The whole room was silent as they stared at Dionysus thinking that he died from fear. The silence wafted in the room as Hades stood staring menacingly at the unconscienced form of the wine god. A soft giggle broke from his side indicating that it was from Persephone. She covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh failing epically as she succumbed to full blown laughter and clutching her sides. She pointed at Hades trying to say something but couldn't I her bout of laughter.

A slender finger was aimed at the top of Hades head and she was able to speak," Y-y-you the Sovereign Emperor of the dammed, the judge of souls, the master of the night, death and sleep. The lord of Tartarus and the undisputed king of the underworld and the jailer of evils." Persephone paused trying to catch her breath from her monologue of titles that beheld her husband and unrepressed laughter," I-I-I-s w-w-wearing..." She was again overtaken by laughter causing Hades to be quite irritated," Hurry up please finish my queen." Her head bowing as she grabbed her stomach in laughter and keeping her finger pointed at the top of Hades's head.

" I-s-s-s-s." She managed to wheeze through her laughter causing the gods to edge on their seats to find out what was killing the queen of the underworld," I-s-s-s- w-w-w-wearing a crown of flowers on his head!" She screamed in laughter and true to her statement on top of the feared kings head was a crown of flowers and leaves.

Quickly snatching the crown from atop his midnight hair the king of the damned's cheeks were highlighted a dusty gold as he was embarrassed.

Zeus was chuckling quietly accompanied by Poseidon. Apollo did not dare laugh along with everyone else. Well, Hermes was covering his mouth and Nico and Bianca laughed along with their mother.

Hades's eyes widened before he smirked placing the crown atop of his wife's head and grabbed her hand placing a soft kiss on her white knuckles bringing her up to his level," The underworld gets awfully lonely this time of year, and when I want to feel your presence I wear a crown of flowers so beautiful it brings my jewels to shame. For it is true their beauty pale in comparison to my queen. But they still remind me of you."

The comment left Persephone and the rest of Olympus stand stock still in shock. Her lush lips were aghast opened prompting Hades to kiss his lady full on the lips. The muses took this as their cue and began a melody of beauty.

Taking her hand and leading her to the centre of the grand hall and they danced their worries away into the night.

Nico and Percy just stood there flabbergasted their brains still trying to process what happened in the very short amount of time.

Percy sipped from the goblet in his hand before saying," Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Your dad's hella smooth."

"I know."

"How does he even do that."

"He's cunning remember."

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Said Percy with a satisfied smile on his face. Unknown to the two friends there was a similar conversation going on between two brothers.

"Wow, never knew Hades was that smooth."

"Zues are you okay?"

"Yeah Poseidon. Why?"

"Because Hades was the smoothest of all, don't you remember when mother rhea used to punish us and Hades was the one to smooth us out all the time."

"Oh yeah."

"Idiot."

"what did you say about me?"

"Nothing~"

Persephone sighed into the muscular chest of her husband. There are many things in life that she deeply regrets. But falling in love with the god of the underworld was certainly not one of them.

The music wafted in the air causing the star couple to sway into the dark into the night...

"Shit."

" What is it dear?"

"I forgot that I was judging the influx of souls!"

"Oh dear, looks like you will be doing lots of work tomorrow night."

"why?"

"Because you will not leave me in the middle of a party."

"I will never dream of it my Queen."

And Aphrodite squealed in delight into Hephaestus's chest. Causing Ares to shoot his brother jealous glares. The forge god shrugged his shoulders as he was glomped by the goddess of beauty and love. All Ares could do was sit there as he watched his lover hug her husband.

He had no right to be angry. Hephaestus huffed. Who does he think he is. Anger seemed to course through the veins of his body. Hot unrelenting force was prompting him to summon his hammer that had limitless weight ( **A/N: basically Mjolnir.)** but a small caress from his wife seemed to appease the forge god's wrath.

The story of Hephaestus and Aphrodite is for another time. For today is for the King and Queen of the Underworld.

 **A/N: there will be drabbles for all of the couples. Next it Hephaestus and Aphrodite.**


End file.
